Love is a crazy thing, Rose Tyler
by oodifuloods
Summary: The Doctor and Rose decide to travel to Raxicoricofallapatorius. Set after Gitf


**Love is a crazy thing, Rose Tyler**

"Rose, I still don't understand why you're so upset." The Doctor whined, following a fuming Rose into the TARDIS. Rose spun around and shot him a glare that made him shudder. "Why am I so upset?" Rose said terrifyingly quiet. The Doctor hated when she got angry, because her voice would get so soft it was scary. "I am upset because I leave you alone for ten minuets, and when I get back I catch you snogging some stranger?" Roes voice lowered with every word. The Doctor tossed his hand up in frustration. "For the last time Rose, _she kissed me! _Plus! It wasn't just a stranger... It was Madam de Pompadour!_"_ The Doctor yelled. Rose scoffed. "Yeah? Prove it then." The Doctor looked at her, mischief flashed in his eyes. Rose stared him down, unmoving and unblinking until she found herself pinned against the wall, her breath being pulled out of her by the Doctor. Rose shook off her daze and started fighting back, biting his lip playfully. She smiled when he growled and pressed his chest against hers. He pulled away and smiled when Rose whimpered, disappointed. The Doctor smiled, nibbling gently on her earlobe. "Rose... do you think I would have willingly snogged a stranger if I loved you?" Rose was momentarily stunned. "You... love me?" She looked confused and the Doctors smiled widened. He picked her up and spun her around. "Rose Tyler, I love you as much as I love bananas." Rose snorted and burst out in laughter. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What? Its true!" He said defensively. Rose giggled and shoved him gently. "Nothing, you're just too adorable." She said, blushing slightly. The Doctor smiled and linked his fingers with hers, and pulled her towards the control pad. "Where too Rose?" He asked, never letting go of her hand. Rose thought about it for awhile, then shrugged. "I dunno, how about Raxicoricofallapatorius?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Why there?" Rose shrugged again. "I don't know!" She laughed. "I'm not good at this Doctor, you pick." The Doctor smiled and punched the coordinates into the TARDIS. "Raxicoricofallapatorius it is." He said, pushing the button. Rose smiled at the faint sound of the TARDIS materializing. She smiled because she knew she was home, well at the only home she had left. You see, her mother and Mickey were in a parallel universe, and there was no way they would ever see them again. Rose was a survivor of that day. Her mom got sucked into the rift, and Rose almost did too,, if it wasn't for her (not really dad) dad. He grabbed her and shoved her out of the pull of the rift, before he disappeared into it. "Rose you all right?" The Doctor asked, swinging her hand. Rose was pulled out of her thoughts and she smiled. "Yeah, fine Doctor, just thinking about my mum." She smiled sadly nd the Doctor pulled her into an embrace. "I know you miss her Rose, but I'm glad you're still with me." That made Rose smile. The Doctor kissed her head and let her out the TARDIS doors. They explored for abit, before being chased back to thee TARDIS by some angry Slitheen. They crashed through the doors laughing and tumbled onto the floor. "Did you see their faces?" Rose choked out, laughing harder. The Doctor had tears running down his face he was laughing so hard. He pulled Rose closer to him and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "How about a movie?" The Doctor asked after they both calmed down enough to speak. Rose nodded and followed the Doctor into the movie room.

"Comedy? Mystery? Sci-fi?" The Doctor asked, searching through his movies. Rose shrugged. "How about horror?" The Doctor turned around, smirking slightly. "You want to watch a horror movie?" He asked suspiciously. Rose shot him a "really?" look and watched the Doctor laugh and turn around. "All righty then... How about this one?" The Doctor held up a small box. Rose squinted to see the title. "Drag me to hell?" She pondered it for a moment. "Sure, why not?" She smiled, cuddling closer to the Doctor when he sat down. Throughout most of the movie, Rose was clutching the Doctors hand or hiding her face in his arm. At one point she screamed and jumped closer to the Doctor nearling jumping into his lap. She looked up at him a giggled. "Sorry Doctor." She said, trying to slide off of him, but he was holding her in place. He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and smiled. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. Rose blushed and stayed in the Doctors lap the rest of the movie, her head resting on his shoulder. After the movie Rose stretched and groaned. "Ugh, I think I'm going to take a warm bath..." She turned to the Doctor. "Want to join me?" She jumped out of his way when he bounded out of the room and towards the bathroom. When Rose got there the tub was halfway filled and The Doctor was inside it, naked. Rose bit her lip and shut the door behind at her. She pulled off her top and shorts. She could feel the Doctors eyes on her as she pulled off her knickers and bra, discarding them by the rest of her clothes.

She crawled into the warm water and leaned against the Doctor, who began rubbing her neck. Rose sighed. "Rose, Are you okay? You feel pretty tense..." Rose looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. "Yeah I'm alright Doctor." But the truth was, she missed her mother... and she couldn't get the thought of shagging the Doctor out of her head. The Doctor started kissing down Roses neck and collarbone, drawing imaginary circles on Roses stomach. She shuddered and ran her hands through the Doctors hair, forcing his lips to meet hers. They barley managed to stay apart while they dried off and made their way to Roses room. Rose smiled and stuck her tongue through her teeth when she caught the Doctor staring at her ass out of the corner of her eye. When they walked into Roses room the Doctor slapped it, making Rose yelp. "You've got a nice arse Rose." The Doctor purred, running his hands up Roses sides. Rose Shuddered and crushed her lips against his. The Doctor lifted her up and Rose wrapped her legs around his slim waste. The Doctor fell onto the bed and crouched above Rose,, staring at her. Rose laughed and just blinked once, giving him all the approval he needed. He slid into her and smiled as Roses nails gripped his back. He lifted her up and started thrusting, leaving Rose hanging onto him for dear life, but he could tell she was nearing the end when she started to slip. Their lips were locked, devouring each other. The kisses grew deeper as Rose was almost at her point. She pulled away and screamed, her body shaking. The Doctor just kept kissing her and stroking her stomach.

When Rose came down from her high she looked at the Doctor sleepily. "Hello." She smiled. The Doctor grinned and kissed her head. "Hello." He said, rolling off her and pulling her head onto his chest. He stroked her hair and watched as she fell asleep. He loved how peaceful she looked when she slept. He kissed her head and pulled her closer before finally drifting to sleep. Rose smiled sub-consciously, "I finally shagged the Doctor." She said to herself before completely falling victim of sleep, his heartbeats like a lullaby in her ears.


End file.
